(I Hate) Everything About You
by anneryn7
Summary: Every time I sleep with him, I hate myself a little bit more. I needed mindless, furious sex. . I can't stand the way he treats me, but I can't bring myself to leave him. It's a sick game that we play. I don't have the strength to leave him. Do I? Dark, OC, Bamon with slight Stefonnie


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "(I Hate) Everything About You" – Three Days Grace**

_~*.*~  
Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet.  
Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet.  
Only when I stop to think about it…_

_ I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
~*.*~_

I panted and rolled off of Damon. I ran my hands through my hair and stood up. I need a shower. My body is singing but my skin feels like it's crawling. I can't stand the way he treats me, but I can't bring myself to leave him. It's a sick game that we play. He walks all over me and he treats me like shit. We have angry sex and the cycle repeats.

I walked over to his shower and turned on the hot water. I didn't even bother adjusting it before stepping inside the scolding spray of water. It burns and it feels good. It's nice to feel something, anything.

Every time I sleep with him, I hate myself a little bit more. It's nowhere near what I feel for Damon. When this started, I couldn't deal with my life anymore. I needed an out for my pent up frustration. I needed mindless, furious sex. That's what it was and that's what it still is.

We've never been fond of each other. That's only amplified since we started doing whatever it is we do. The insults have become progressively worse on his end. I still fight back, but it's nowhere close to what it once was.

We don't advertise our destructive relationship. Stefan's the only one that knows. And that's only because he walked in on it one day. We were careless. He's also the only one that hears what I have to deal with.

Before all of this started, I would have labeled Damon many things, but malicious wasn't one of them. Now, my answer wouldn't be the same. I'm numb to a lot of things, but his jabs still dig deep. I'm restless. I need an outlet. I don't know why I stay. I could find someone else – someone who appreciates me and doesn't talk down to me. I could, but I don't. Story of my life.

I get out of the shower when the water turns cold. Damon barges into the bathroom and throws me against the sink. I wince as I crumple to the floor. He picks me up and places me on the bathroom counter. He doesn't waste any time pushing his arousal inside of me. I grunt and let him take me. He smirks.

"I broke you, Bonnie. You know that, don't you?" He sneers. I can't bring myself to look at him. "You enjoy the pain, don't you? You're just a pathetic bitch that gets off of pain, don't you?" He growled. I didn't answer him. He doesn't deserve it. He tore his teeth into my neck. I whimpered. "You're mine, Bennett. You'll never leave me." He hissed. I hate myself for enjoying it. It's messed up, really. He rolled his thumb a few times over my clit and my walls started clenching around him. I bit down on him as I finished my high. It only intensified as I felt him spray his load deep inside of me. When he was finished, I pushed him off of me and gave him an aneurism. He grimaced and I laughed. I cleaned up and collected my clothes. I started descending the stairs when I felt him behind me. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. "I'm not done with you."

"I don't care." I shot back.

"Like you have a choice," he quipped.

"What are you going to do, Damon? Rape me?"

"Please, we both know you'd enjoy it. You're no better than some whore off the street. One week without my cock and you'd come crawling back, begging me for it. I could do anything to you, and you would still come back." He leered. I rolled my eyes. He cornered me into the wall, on the staircase. "I could beat you, rip off your clothes, and take you in the ass and you'd love it." He breathed. "I don't have to touch you to know that you're dripping for me." He felt me up. I looked away, ashamed. "You're mine. That pussy is mine. Don't even think about leaving me."

"I'm not yours, Damon. We're not together."

"Aren't we, though? You're in my bed every night. I don't even see you look at other men. I own you."

"Now, that's pathetic." I told him, looking him in the eye. "If I'm all those things, why do you even bother with me?" I asked. He smirked.

"You're ready and willing, witch. You're completely submissive. Why wouldn't I want you?" He asked. "You turn me on in ways that no one ever has." He brought his hand to my jean-clad heat. "You're mine and I'm never letting you go."

"It's never been your choice, Damon." I told him, pushing him away from me.

"I will find you, Bennett." He spat.

"I don't have to put up with this. I'll find someone else. Bye Damon." I told him, walking away. And he let me. I know he's not bluffing and I know I'll see him again soon. I made it to the door before I saw Stefan.

"You don't deserve what he does to you, Bonnie." Stefan spoke, solemnly. I snorted.

"Don't I?"

"Not everyone is like he is."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There are people who are different."

"People like you?" I guessed. I might be caught up in my own life, but that doesn't mean that I haven't seen the way that he's been looking at me.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, creeping closer.

"Would what be so bad?" I asked for clarity.

"Would it really be so bad to be with someone different, who could treat you better? Yes, someone like me. Let me build you back up, Bonnie." He asked. I shrugged. I've fallen so far. Would it really be my worst decision? No. Probably not. Should I give him a chance? I don't really have a reason not to.

"Sure, why not." I gave him. He smiled.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere different."

_~*.*~  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?_

_ Only when I stop to think about you…  
I know only when you stop to think about me…  
Do you know…?_

_ I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me.  
Why do you love me?_

_ I hate.  
You hate.  
I hate.  
You love me._

_ I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
~*.*~_

**Author's Note: I wasn't kidding about the one shots. You're going to get sick of them. This ended a little differently than I was planning on, but whatever. It's a little dark for my normal. Anyways, let me know what you think.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
